


You Show Me Yours, I'll Show You Mine

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The age old game all boys play of "show me yours" etc. Nobody knew Liam was such a cumslut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Show Me Yours, I'll Show You Mine

“Put your money where your mouth is Styles. Whip it out!” Niall slightly hollered at him as he passed the bottle to Liam who took a swig with a grimace. The five were all sat in a hotel room with nothing to do but drink some stolen vodka and pass the time after a gig.

The five boys were playing a rousing game of truth or dare-much to Liam’s protests but four against one wasn’t exactly fair-so here they all were speaking truths and letting secrets slip out and being pushed to their limits of comfortability with your best mates.

“Guys, you’ve all seen me naked. Why do you need to see my cock again?” The curly haired lad slurred out. All five have seen each other in some form of undress in the three years they’ve been together so asking to see the youngest band member’s dick was a little off to say the least.

“Nah mate, hard this time. We want to see if it’s true about the Styles Stunner.” Louis piped up with a wink and leaned over to kiss those dimpled cheeks. Harry had a blush running from his neck to his eyebrows at the very blatant want of his friends to see him hard and since he was quite the exhibitionist his cock was starting to stiffen. He chortled at the rather crude term for his appendage but soon enough he was palming himself through his sweatpants.

“Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.” Zayn deadpanned looking at Harry who was working himself erect. Green eyes snapped to see hazel ones that were blackening with lust and the boy was touching himself. All boys did this at one point in their lives, it was like a right of passage cause everyone is curious what other boys’ cocks look like, but here-with all of them nearing twenty-it was like they were in second grade or something.

“Z-Zayn?” His jade orbs bounced back from his face down to where Zayn was sitting-shirtless and sinful-with a hand down the front of his jeans. He was so subtle.

“Come on mate. I don’t mind showing you my junk. It’s a beautiful as I am.” Zayn giggled out and stood up with four sets of eyes on him. Niall subconsciously licked his lips-Zayn wasn’t sure whether they were chapped or he was just hungry-Liam blushed but couldn’t avert his eyes, Louis looked like the cat that got the canary with twinkling blue eyes and a noticeable bulge in his skinny jeans and Harry’s lips were being nibbled on but his cock was rock solid under his sweats.

Zayn whipped his out of his jeans with no boxers on and brought his pants down far enough that his large balls swung between his thighs and the eight-inch shaft stuck straight out from his body. Liam whined and Louis whistled while Niall’s eyes widened and Harry sort of choked on his spit.

Zayn could only smirk seeing the different reactions to his impressive member. It was thicker near the head and with no foreskin so that the pinking tan colored tip was bright and shone like a beacon in the light of the room. He wrapped one hand around it and began to pump it making the skin only barely cover the base of the head as he looked at Harry expectantly. Zayn’s back was arched slightly getting his fuzzy balls to move back and forth while his hand worked over the shaft making it redder with each tug.

Harry stood up a little shyer than he normally would-he’d never had a problem with nudity but Zayn was standing there tossing off waiting for him to show-so with a deep breath he pulled off his t-shirt and his sweats were well tented at this point.

“Oh Hazza.” Louis whispered out and blue eyes raked over pale flesh and toned abs to settle on the log looking thing in his pants. Louis was now pressing his hand hard into his crotch and tugging his collar. When the fuck did it get so hot in here?

Harry slipped his two thumbs under his waistband and pushed down the loose fabric and his massive cock sprung out and slapped against his stomach. Nine solid inches of pure dick with a foreskin that covered half the head and a curve in the middle making the head point down farther-that curve was made to destroy someone’s insides-and he reached down to start tugging himself in time with Zayn. Harry’s own balls were a bit smaller than Zayn’s but had the same dusting of curly hair upon them as they jiggled along with Harry’s hand pulling the foreskin back and forth to reveal his shiny pink tip and slit.

Louis moaned seeing his very best friend so very hard and leaking a bit and he was the next to stand up and removed his own shirt so that his golden skin and tummy was on full display. The bulge in his skinny jeans was beyond prominent and Harry actually reached next to him to press his non-jerking hand against the mound in Louis’ pants. The older boy hissed at the contact and sheer coverage of Harry’s hand-have you seen those fuckers, seriously come on-and his hips bucked a bit into the caress.

“So hard Lou-lou.” Harry purred into his ear. Louis bit his bottom lip and nodded placing one hand over Harry’s and rubbed them over himself. He was whimpering at this point with his eyes fluttering open and closed catching sight of Harry’s large green ones that looked at him like property. Zayn was really getting off to this whole thing seeing one friend jacking off while massaging his other friend through his pants. The moaning became obscene with Harry now being bold and slipping open Louis’ jeans and pulling his cock out through the hole in his boxers so that he was now working both hands on himself and Louis.

The older was digging his nails into Harry’s shoulder that hovered above his own while a soft hand was working his shaft and pulling the foreskin back. Louis’ was thicker than both of theirs at eight inches long and much paler than the rest of his body and his balls were tight to his groin and Harry seemed to really enjoy jerking him off getting Louis to whimper in response.

“Fuck guys.” Liam came out this time. He stood up and shucked off his shirt revealing that God like body of his and Zayn leant down to suckle his right nipple while still jerking off and Liam stuttered and his hands trembled slightly as he removed his jeans and his own nine incher flopped out. It was sort of like Harry’s but his was tanner and had a thicker foreskin with three enormous veins that ran spider webs across his shaft and it curved upwards instead of down. The line of hair that lead from between his pecs and down his abs ended in a dark patch of hair around the base but was trimmed much like his head-Liam had a buzz cut on both sides, go figure-and Zayn continued to suck and nibble on his nipple getting the boy to moan while tugging his cock and the other massaged through raven locks of hair.

Niall was the last to join and stood facing Liam and Zayn and saw that Harry and Louis were now snogging like horny rabbits-and let’s be honest they kind of were-each one with a hand over the other’s cock and pumping furiously. Harry was leaking all over the floor and his once milky cock was now pink and red and pulsing, Louis’ was swelling at the tip each time Harry’s huge hand rubbed around it and proceeded to go back and tug the shaft.

The Irishman ripped off his own shirt to join his band mates and dropped his sweatpants to reveal his seven and a half inch length that was thicker than anyone else’s and was pale just like he was. A dark nest of hair surrounded the base and his low hanging balls slapped against his thighs while he gripped his length. The blond pumped along with everyone else’s rhythm before he jumped slightly because his hand was pushed away and replaced by none other than Zayn. He looked over with golden eyes with Liam’s nipple still in his mouth and an eyebrow raise-the contrast of Irish pale and Paki olive had Niall moaning and he let the calloused hand rub down his shaft.

“Jesus Niall, I can’t even get my hand around the damn thing.” Zayn breathed out as he stood and released the puffy nipples of Liam and brown eyes opened to look down and widen seeing how very thick Niall actually was. Probably couldn’t get a ten pound note to wrap around it, we’re talking baby’s leg thick here.

Louis and Harry decided to cease their snogging and look to see that everyone was staring at Niall’s crotch and Louis squeaked seeing the impressive cock of his friend. “God damn Ni.” Harry winked at him then latched himself to Louis’s throat getting a filthy groan from the boy in return.

“Th-thanks guys.” Niall stuttered out and had to take purchase on Liam’s meaty shoulder to hold him up. Zayn was milking him like a prize cow and doing the same for himself and the blond had to seriously wonder how he wasn’t exploding yet. And they stayed like that for a while, Louis and Harry attached with their mouths and hands working each other over, Liam would alternate between nibbling and sucking Zayn and Niall’s nipples getting them as swollen as his were, and Zayn was jerking himself and the Irish boy off. The sinful sounds of moaning and tongues and curses filled the room with the vodka bottle and shirts abandoned while five boys all worked each other into frenzy.

Hormones and lust was running thick in the air getting all five to perspire and breathe heavy while they all touched and teased and pleased their best mates. There was a gasp from Zayn and three heads snapped to see Liam had dropped to his knees and sucked in the only circumcised dick in the room. He was sucking in the length farther and farther each time making Zayn mumble incoherently and his hand on Niall’s length began to jerk erratically.

The boy from Wolverhampton was practically growling as he devoured Zayn and his balls were slapping against his chin with each push of his face towards the older boy’s crotch. One hand was braced on the tattooed hip while the other worked his own member back and forth making it angry and pulsate.

“Fuck Li. What are you doing?” Niall spoke down to him between groans because Zayn was still working over the thick shaft-seriously how can a cock be that thick on someone, he thought-and the blond damn near shot all over the side of Liam’s face when the boy popped off Zayn to throatily speak out, “I really want to suck cock and you guys to cum in my mouth.” And he went back to swallowing Zayn again getting his hips to jerk and gag the boy sucking him off.

“I can live with that.” Louis cooed out and waddled-yes waddled since his pants were wrapped around his ankles along with Harry by his side so that Liam was now in between the four of them-and Niall nudged his cock to Liam’s cheek asking for a little action and he got it. The blonds’ eyes blinked rapidly as wet heat encompassed his thick shaft just barely-Liam felt his jaw would be sore for a while-and bob up and down on creamy Irish skin. Liam had one hand working over Zayn’s sopping wet shaft getting the boy to twitch with each tug and his other hand was working the rest of Niall that he couldn’t swallow. Pale balls ricocheted off his chin like Zayn’s had and saliva began dripping down around his mouth.

Harry and Louis were both still wanking each other and leaving bruises and red hickeys across their throats and swollen lips as well while the one boy was blowing their two mates. The sounds of pleasure was deafening in the small space the five occupied with Liam’s head going back and forth to wrap around smooth olive skin and jaw splitting Irish white. His full pink lips would mold and conform to each of their lengths and while his mouth was on one his hand would be jerking with vigor on the other. The slick wet sounds of saliva and sex was pungent and Zayn and Niall were using each other as a means to keep standing with every knee buckling suckle and lick.

Liam’s rough tongue was flicking and rubbing friction up and down the underside of the two boys getting their bodies to shudder and each time he’d pull back up after hollowing his cheeks out-Zayn felt he could suck a golf ball through a garden hose if he tried-he’d swirl his tongue around the head and basically make out with it and tickle the slit with the tip of his tongue.

Zayn was the first to go. Liam was deep throating him over and over not forgetting to twirl his tongue around the head that was on fire with bliss and when Liam pursed his lips around the tip and began to pump the shaft harder than ever before in this little sexcapade Zayn could only cry out and hold Liam’s head in place as he unloaded a heavy wad of cum into Liam’s mouth. His cock pulsed and his veins grew twice their size getting Niall to moan and watch as Liam’s cock twitched between his thighs-Niall wasn’t sure how he had neglected his own Johnson this whole time-and his mouth filled with Zayn’s juices.

Niall only had a moment of clarity and warning while Liam’s large hand worked him over and he moaned out “gonna cum Li” and Liam moved his head and placed the tip of Niall on his tongue to fully display his still mouth full of Zayn and pumped him into climax. White hot ribbons of Irish cream escaped the slit of Niall and added to the heavy liquid in the brown eyed boys mouth, he kitten licked the slit getting the last beads of semen from it while a drop or two of the combined cum dribbled down his chin.

The two boys who were well beyond spent and satisfied stumbled back and collapsed on the floor with heaving chests and labored breathing. Liam smiled and turned around to see Louis’ brows furrowed with Harry still pumping his shaft and Louis was doing the same to Harry only his face was slack and his lip was bitten raw.

“Louis.” Liam sort of gargled out, he didn’t want to swallow yet, the blue-eyed boy looked at him as he opened his mouth to reveal both of Zayn and Niall sitting on his tongue and coating his lips. That was all it took for Louis-with the help of Harry’s massive hand-to dump a salty stream of spunk into Liam’s already filling mouth. His hips stuttered and some of his juices streaked the boy’s face.

“F-fuck Liam.” Louis breathed out while his body quaked and Harry squeezed the tip and foreskin between his fingers so that every last drop could find its way to Liam’s still open mouth. He turned slightly to face Harry and wiggled his tongue and moaned closing his eyes-the three different tastes of cum in his mouth made him ache and throb-and he opened them to see Louis using both hands to bring Harry over the edge.

Liam lifted up one hand to tug on his balls while now finally touching himself-he had to wait till all four he could taste to really enjoy this-and with rolling Harry’s balls in his hand and Louis cursing at him to fucking cum already, the youngest boy released the biggest load of all of them into Liam’s now very sore mouth. Thick liquid oozed out of his slit and sprinkled his face to mingle with Louis’ and finally he had all four on his tongue and he began to pump his own shaft flicking his wrist and brought his mouth up to swirl his cum covered tongue around Harry’s tip-the youngest boy moaned obscenely-and with the taste of One Direction in his mouth and Harry’s tip mixing and sloshing the tastes together, Liam Payne shot a load for the record books that sprayed clear across the room with small thumps and thuds on the carpet.

“Holy shit Liam.” Zayn breathed out and watched as Harry had a death grip to the back of Liam’s shaved head and hot spunk shot between his legs. Eventually both the last boys’ highs came down slightly and the five were left a sweaty mess with alcohol and ecstasy running in their blood.

“You boys taste amazing by the way.” Liam let out after he audibly gulped down the four of them. They really did taste so fucking good. He was laid out in between all of them, none of them had made a move to lift their pants or put their tops back on.

“Where the fuck did all that come from?” Niall asked to no one in particular.

“No idea but that was fucking brilliant.” Zayn moaned out touching his limp dick that still felt like Liam was sucking him. The heat and wetness was still present.

“Yeah, I want to do that again.” Louis said as he tangled his fingers in Harry’s curls that were splayed against his stomach while the youngest boy used him as a pillow to recover.

“Me too.” Liam chuckled out and the four all stared at the minx that Liam was becoming right in front of them.

Ten minutes later and they were all standing like they were before but this time Louis and Harry were getting sucked off and Liam Payne had a second mouthful of his best mates that night.


End file.
